Taiyo Raikone
Character Background Taiyo was born a relatively normal UTAU. It is said that Taiyo is literally an 'electric angel', having wings made all of 0101 data and some parts of her voicebank that she can use to float around with. However, most say that is a myth, and she herself doesn't seem to remember anytime in which she had those wings. When she was born, she was alone in creation. It had taken a while for her to finally make friends, her first friends being Kurumi and Fuko. She takes up a room in the Crypton Media building (implied, where other UTAUs and Vocaloids may live), shared with her genderbend, Yoru. Character Design Taiyo has been given atleast 3 redesigns. Her most recent, and most likely last is shown here: Hair color: Black (seen to have tints of purple) Eye color: Gold/Amber Shirt: Light blue tank top Vest: Black sleeveless vest, w/ hoodie and tag Pants: Blue shorts (not too short) w/ black Feet: Yoko-inspired black boots w/ big white zippers. + Blue stockings w/ some yellow designs Headset: '''Blue and white over-ear headphones, a tiny antennae w/ a red light on left side. (Yoru on the right side) '''Guitar: '''Often varies, but is most commonly seen as a blue or black guitar with stars or flames for design. '''Nationality: Filipino American *When in casual clothes/not singing/no headset, she wears a headband. *Her sign is the sun/moon, while her genderbend's is the moon. *B*RS version is Ghost*Star Reaper. Uses sword (fused with scythe) as weapon. *Jacket may be closed or not Hagane Taiyo and her genderbend Yoru have both been given Hagane sides. Hakaine Taiyo (破壊音タイヨ) (Hakaine "破壊音'" = '''Destruction Sound) '''Taiyo Hakaine '''is' the Metal/Rock version of Taiyo. It can be said that both Hakaine and Raikone Taiyo share the habit of cursing, and the tsundere personality. Hakaine Taiyo is arrogant, a hothead, and a bit violent, getting into fights a lot. '''Kikenne Yoru (危険音ヨル) (Kikenne "危険音'" = '''Danger Sound) '''Yoru Kikenne '''is' the Metal/Rock version of Yoru. Kikenne Yoru is like a whole different person compared to Arashine Yoru. Unlike Arashine Yoru, he's very blunt in showing how he feels, and is quite a potty mouth. While Arashine Yoru is shy with his feelings around Raikone Taiyo, Kikenne Yoru is frank about it and often hits on Hakaine Taiyo. On the inside, he's very much like his counterpart. Extended Related Character Info 'Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, Lily, Sonika - '''Vocaloid idols 'Fuko Zonbi - Best Friend; Looks to as little sister. Kurumi Subarashiine '- Best Friend; Often a duet partner '''Yoru Arashine '- Genderbend/Romantic Interest: Acts as if she absolutely hates him, but actually has a crush on him. However, she's caused him a lot of injuries. 'Miyu Karime - '''Friend 'Rou Jian - Friend; Often a duet partner Download ACT 1: http://www.mediafire.com/?41mq2zumtzw (Contains CV only; Language: Japanese) ACT 2: 'http://www.mediafire.com/?in2dsre2ms89vy9 (Contains CV only; Language: Japanese & Some English) *Second Download for Those Having Trouble: http://www.mediafire.com/?8hceoot2g9l9hr9 *'Chinese ACT 2: 'W.I.P *'Full English ACT 2: 'W.I.P *'Filipino ACT 2: W.I.P *'Korean ACT 2: '''W.I.P Usage Clause ''Adapted from Suika Sukune's profile Usage Rule of Taiyo Raikone The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Taiyo Raikone Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Taiyo Raikone 1. Authorization *Do not use Taiyo Raikone to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Taiyo Raikone in manners offensive to public order and morals. *Do not use Taiyo Raikone to slander and/or insult third person/party users. *Do not impersonate the creator of Taiyo Raikone. *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Taiyo Raikone commercially. 2. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited as long as it complies with the Authorization directives above. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group must be asked with permission from the creator first. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited if given permission from the creator, and has been warned/censored properly. 3. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on editing the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution and reuploading of this voicebank requires prior permission. *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank requires prior permission. Facts *She often acts immature, which she is, but in a serious situation, she turns very straightforward and mature. *She has the tendancy to curse. *Some of Taiyo's teeth are sharp (and can be seen when she's smiling, opening mouth, etc.) Voice Configuration Taiyo Raikone is capable of singing in Japanese, and will be given English, Tagalog, and Chinese supplements in ACT 2. To get Yoru Arashine (genderbend), set to g+13.(Works best when put under C4) Certified true and correct from Taiyo's creator, Alyssa (IceValaxy). The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade Category:Official Character Profiles